omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Oracle (Minecraft)
Character Synopsis The Oracle is an entity created a "Anti-Virus" used to combat and erase any threat that arises to Minecraft itself. In Mystery of Entity303, it's revealed Oracle has existed as long as Minecraft has and is also it's protector. Oracle was also an assist to GamingKnight999 in the batttle against Entity303 Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: Minecraft EU (Mystery of Entity303) Name: Oracle Gender: Female Age: '''As old as Minecraft itself '''Classification: "Anti-Virus" of Minecraft, Guardian of All Worlds, Cosmic Entity Special Abilities: Information Manipulation (Can alter and control the very fabric of information and data within Minecraft. Can "hack" into any system and control severs), Reality Warping (Was able to repair the damage Entity303 caused through altering Reality), Time Manipulation (Can alter the time within Minecraft itself. Is responsible for the night and day cycles in Mincraft), Space Manipulation (Can create portals and rifts in Space. Can tear holes in Space and repair them at will), Existence Erasure (Can erase entities from existence), Law Manipulation (The different dimensions of Minecract each have different laws of physics to some degree. Can change the "difficulty of an entire world, which can modify the properties of beings and outright prevent some from existing), Non-Corporeal (The Oracle exists as a incorporeal existence that has no true form or shape), Biological Manipulation (Created and evolved The Wolves), Creation (She can create anything she desires with a thought, incluing entire species and objects), Sound Manipulation (Can create music that achieves different effects), Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Was able to pull herself back together even after being completely deleted by Herobrine), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(The Oracle was able to repair the damage that Entity303 caused to The Multiverse, which consists of millions of Universes. Sealed up a tear in the fabric so potent it would eventually destroy all of Minecraft itself. Controls and maintains all Servers within Minecraft, sustaining their order and growth. Was created to take on threats as powerful as Herobrine) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Should be comparable to Entity303, who was able to reach the far depths of The Universe in a short timeframe. In addition shouldn't be too far behind Herobrine, who is able to traverse to various servers through sheer speed) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Can repair massive damage caused to The Multiverse. Can patch up tears in reality that threaten to destroy all of Mincraft itself and all the servers that it contains, of which includes millions of parallel universes) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Can survive multiple attacks from Entity303 and Herobrine before being defeated) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Stamina doesn't apply to Oracle) 'Range: Multiversal '(Maintains and controls countless severs and universes. Can patch Multiversal Damage and restore the multiverse to it's previous state) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Knows nearly everything that happens across all servers in Minecraft, knows every potential future that can occur and even warned The Light Crafters of Herobrine before he was even a threat to begin with) '''Weaknesses: Her physical form is prone to being deleted Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Anti-Virus: '''As a result of her status. Oracle is imbued with the Anti-Virus body, which grants her near god-like powers '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Damage Control: '''Oracle can repair and restore things back to their previous state, she used this ability to completely restore the multiverse. She also used this to seal up the fabric that threatened to destroy all of Minecraft *'Deletion: Oracle has the ability to delete beings who she deems a threat from existence. She was made to remove threats that pose a massive threat to Minecraft itself Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Fantasy Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Gods Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Female Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Information Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Existence Erasers Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Users Category:Guardian Category:Non-Cannon Characters Category:Tier 2